Dang Hun Mountain
Dang Hun Mountain was known as Crystal Mountain in the Legends of Ren Zu. Appearance Dang Hun Mountain was like crystal, it is tall and large, like a mountain. Its appearance was half-translucent, like illusions, and it was pink throughout, emitting the colors like a scene from dreams. Dang Hun Palace Dang Hun Palace is a place where the owner of Dang Hun Mountain stay in. Forbidden Ground Dang Hun Mountain's power could suppress and shook souls, it was the death grounds of all living beings. As long as any living creature enters the range of Dang Hun Mountain, their soul would receive a shock. The closer they get to the peak of Dang Hun Mountain, the stronger the force of the shock would be. Many living beings don't have strong souls and their soul would often scatter when they reach halfway up the mountain. Benefit Dang Hun Mountain was not only a death ground, it also place best at strengthening soul. When the souls of living beings break into pieces on the mountain, scattering and fusing with the mountain, as a result, it would produces a Gutstone, and inside Gutstone there will be Guts Gu. The uses of Guts Gu is to strengthen a Gu Master's soul. Cultivate Souls As long as the Gu Master continue to consume Guts Gu, one day, the foundation of the Gu Master's man soul will reach a stage where no one has ever gotten to. Restriction The Gutstone cannot be moved or brought to another place, it only exists in Dang Hun Mountain. if Gutstones were to move, it would either disperse or be broken down by Dang Hun Mountain. Thus, if the Gu Master want to use Guts Gu, the Gu Master have to be in Dang Hun Mountain and use Guts Gu on the spot. Context When Fairy Bai Hu obtained Dang Hun Mountain, it had already changed hands several times and was completely looted. Fairy Bai Hu moved Dang Hun Mountain to the Hu Immortal Blessed Land and managed Dang Hun Mountain for decades. Almost every year, she would send large amounts of foxes to their deaths at Dang Hun Mountain, using their soul to irrigate the mountain and create Gutstones. However, these Gutstones were almost all used by Fairy Bai Hu. After she died, over hundreds of Gutstones had slowly grown over close to eight years and now were completely used by Fang Yuan. According to the Hu Immortal Land Spirit's description, close to ten thousand foxes needed to be sacrificed to grow a Gutstone. The stronger the Beast Kings that died, the more Gutstones would be produced. Trivia * Dang Hun Mountain's value to Fang Yuan is only lower to Spring Autumn Cicada. * Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable had once commented that Soul Path Gu Masters had two great sacred lands in the Gu World, and one of them was Dang Hun Mountain. * Dang Hun Mountain is on par with a rank 9 Immortal Gu.ch. 1424 References Category:Mountains Category:Secluded Domains of Heaven and Earth Category:Soul Path